One fine Christmas
by lizzabet
Summary: For the Xmas challenge in CCOAC. The team is celebrating christmas at Rossi's house when the lights go out and the team find themselves locked inside. But the mad man who wants to play his sick games starts sending people out. Is this a sign of regret or does he have a bigger plan? Written for Slasherrgirl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's my story for the christmas challenge on CCOAC! I got the pairing Reid/Emily**

**The prompts used are 'Silent Night', Gingerbread men and mistletoe**

**Written for Slasherrgirl... I hope you enjoy this:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was beautiful. All the lights were shining in the most perfect way, making you feel warm and in some points loved. The outsides of every house were decorated with them in different colors and people could only imagine what the insides looked like. 7 people with their spouses and kids were having happy conversations inside one of these houses, celebrating christmas as if there were no troubles in the world. Though, they all knew the truth about the evil lurking in the shadows, but for just one night they wanted to forget and have a great night. It worked. They were gathered in the house of the oldest of them and all of them had contributed to the amazing food. The christmas tree had already been amazingly decorated and the two kids in the house had been staring longingly at the presents beneath it. While clearing the table and making their trips to one of the bathrooms they were careful to avoid stepping under the mistletoe, almost dancing around it. Sometimes they failed and the most colorful of them would cheer the most. All in all they were enjoying the peacefulness, praying to whatever God there was that someone wouldn't call them in to hunt another serial killer down. Nothing could go wrong this perfect evening. Though, whoever thought like that should've been shot. This night would soon turn out to be their next nightmare.

"Ooh! Present time!" Garcia squealed all of the sudden, making the other ones laugh.

"Can someone tell me why we didn't place Pen at the children's table?" Emily joked, earning a glare from their very own technical analyst.

"Stop mocking my girl. I like her just the way she is." Kevin said, putting a protective arm around her shoulder.

Emily raised her glass and took a sip, effectively ending that conversation. They still decided to move over to the sofa in front of the christmas tree to open all the presents. It was obvious which presents were for the kids and which were for the adults. Both Jack's and Henry's were big, wrapped in paper with Cars or Winnie the pooh. Garcia, who was most excited about the presents, and probably had bought the majority of them, got to play Santa and hand out the presents. They let the kids open their gifts first and watched joyfully the happy expressions they got whenever they got a toy and the less happy expressions when they got clothes.

"More drinks anyone?" Emily suddenly asked as she got up from the couch. She got four 'Yes' and walked over to the kitchen to get the wine. On her way back she suddenly heard someone shouting.

"Mistletoe!"

She looked towards Garcia who had been the source of the voice, then up where the mistletoe hung and last to the person standing next to her. Fuck. The whole night she'd been trying to avoid walking under it, yet now she was standing right under it together with Derek Morgan. She hadn't even noticed it, being so busy with her task of getting the wine.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her partner. "You planned this!" She accused and was met by a shrug.

"What can I say, you are the only single woman in the house."

The people in the living room laughed while Emily huffed. "Ugh, make this quick."

Morgan leaned in and their lips met, tongues only brushing slightly before Emily pulled back. "Gotta hand it to you, you are a good kisser." She said and patted Morgan on his chest before continuing to the others.

They had all turned back to watch the kids as Emily had left Morgan alone. Morgan also went back to sit down, earning an approving glance from Garcia. Emily didn't miss the look and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the colorful blonde.

When the kids were finally done and were playing with their toys, the grown-ups got to open their presents. For them the whole point was to just be together, even if the kids' loud toys made it hard for the others to at least try and have an intelligent conversation. They would just have to sit in silence, drinking their eggnog and think about the monumental task of cleaning up while the kids played, but it could probably wait for a couple of more minutes.

* * *

The doorbell rang just when they were finished with dessert. Reid volunteered to open the door seeing how everyone else was really into the conversation around the table. He excused himself and walked over to the door, avoiding the mistletoe on his way. Though, he wouldn't have been too sad to be under the mistletoe with Emily either.

He opened the door and was immediately met by five children singing 'Silent Night' in a perfect harmony. Reid was in awe of the children.

"Who was that?" Emily asked behind him, but stopped next to him, also struck by their harmony.

They all had santa hats on their heads and were dressed in the colors of Christmas. They only sang one song, but it was enough to have the two agents spellbound and longing for children. It was amazing how five children could have this power over them, but the magic was soon over when the youngest girl said with a voice much too dark for her:

"He is coming for you." And then the door closed right in their faces. Reid was quick to open the door again, but no one was there.

"Did you just see that?" Reid asked Emily, confused and worried.

"Prank?" Emily said with a shrug and walked away. "I come with cookies. Gingerbread men!" Reid heard her in the other room.

Reid walked in seconds behind her. Something told him that whatever it was at the door wasn't a prank, but then again, what else could it have been? He watched Emily closely to see if she really had believed in her own words and by the looks of it, she did. Though, she was the queen of compartmentalizing.

"These gingerbread men are amazing." Garcia squeaked. "I had no idea you could bake. You need to tell me these stuff."

And just like that scary carols were forgotten.

"I'm sorry, PG." Emily smiled. "Next time I discover a talent you'll be the first to know."

"I'll cheer for that." Rossi chirped in and raised his glass, the rest of the crowd following his gesture.

Everybody emptied their glasses before Hotch and Beth decided that they should go home since they had Jack. JJ and Will followed suit. The two families walked towards the door together with Rossi. They had said their goodbyes to the remaining agents in the living room. Morgan and Garcia started to clear the glasses from the table and since it was crystal and didn't do well in the dishwasher Garcia washed them while Morgan dried them off. Kevin and Reid started talking about Dr Who in the living room and Emily hurried off to the bathroom. It was pretty much the end of the night. That was what they were hoping at least. To go home, putting children to bed and enjoy the rest of the evening with their loved ones, by themselves or with a friend. Reid, Emily, Morgan and Rossi were the ones without someone to cuddle up with later that night so they would probably stay longer. Until the oldest one decided that he needed some sleep, but the night would probably not end there for the other three.

Before anyone had time to open the doors, still talking about nothing in front it, the women holding one child each, the lights flickered. Once, it didn't catch anyone's attention. Twice, some of the people looked up at the lamp in their room, thinking that it was just the lamp above them that might have been a little broken. The third time, everybody's attention was on the lamps, praying that it would remain on. The fourth time left the whole house in darkness.

"The power." Rossi sighed. "Guess the weather is worse out there than I thought."

But the weather wasn't that bad. Sure it was a little windy and rainy, but not enough for the lights to go out or to keep everybody there. So it was decided that the two families were safe to go. Only they couldn't. They twisted the doorknob, but nothing happened. They locked, unlocked, locked, unlocked, trying the doorknob in between. Still nothing happened.

Garcia and Morgan decided that they couldn't continue with the dishes since the darkness didn't let them see.

Reid and Kevin looked up towards the ceiling where they knew the lamp was sitting. Their conversation about Dr Who was completely forgotten. Reid didn't like the dark that much. He was afraid of the unknown that could possibly hide there. This time he knew he wasn't alone, though. His family was beside him and that was the only thing he had to think about to not freak himself out. Of course he'd faced the dark on plenty of occasions on the job, but that had always come with a flashlight and a gun. Something to protect himself with. Right now he didn't need protection, it was only him and his friends here.

Emily was halfway to the bathroom on the second floor when the lights went out. She was in a big corridor that was completely dark now. Damn Rossi for having a big house. She tried to put a hand out to the wall to orient herself, but she had wandered too far away from it. For once she wished she was a smoker, then she would have a lighter or a pack of matches, something to alleviate this neverending darkness that was smothering her. She no longer knew if she had passed the bathroom and that pressure on her bladder was really taking a toll on her thanks to all the alcohol she'd consumed. Should she stay still and wait for the lights to go back on, because it really had to, or should she continue to search through the dark for the bathroom? She decided on the latter and walked sideways until she found the wall and then a door. She opened it. It was too dark for the bathroom. Rossi had lit candles by the sink to make it smell better and this wasn't it. She was just about to open another door when a loud voice echoed through the house.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... What a predicament we find ourselves in. Alone in the dark. Such a shame. It's time to play a game."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I had planned to finish some of my almost finished stories before I could focus on this one, but since so many liked this I decided to update now:)**

**I hope you'll still like it. Enjoy:)**

* * *

****Chapter 2

The first clear reaction of the darkness and the quite scary ghost voice was Henry's cries. He didn't want to stop either no matter how much JJ tried to soothe him. Jack was hiding behind his father's legs, hugging them tightly, but trying to stay brave just like his father always was. Rossi was trying to break through the door. Locking and unlocking the door at least six times, but still there was no way to get out of there. Beth, who wasn't really used to things like this, put her hand in Hotch's. She was scared, he could tell by how hard she squeezed his hand, but he couldn't see her face. Of course he was worried too, they were trapped in this house with some kind of monster. They didn't know yet, though. They hadn't seen him and they hadn't tried all escapes. Rossi's house was very big so there had to be somewhere to break out of the house. But then there was the two questions 'how?'. How would they be able to escape and how could they have gotten themselves locked inside in the first place? Surely they must've heard if someone jammed the door shut. Hotch couldn't help the older man break through the door and the closest windows, being stuck with his scared boy to his leg and girlfriend to his arm. At least he could help by keeping them safe. Will was helping Rossi so they didn't need Hotch. He would instead think about what they could do. Hopefully they would all be out of there soon.

Reid and Kevin didn't panic much, even if Reid's heart was up in his throat. Play his games. Could he really make them do that? Of course he could. With the right restrains and threats it was possible. Reid rose from the sofa and tried to look into the hallway, only hearing that they were trying to get out through both doors and windows. Reid got the hint and moved to where he knew the windows were. Having an eidetic memory it was easy to find the way through a completely dark room. However, it was not that easy to get those damn windows open.

"Hey, Kevin, can you give me a hand?" He asked while pressing on the window. Kevin was soon there to join him, but not even two bodies were strong enough. They tried the same with all of them, but none of them would budge.

"By the sound of it you don't seem to have any luck either." Rossi said walking inside the living room. "I need to find me some candles to get some light in here."

Reid immediately stepped to the drawer where he had taken candles and matches before. Unfortunately, the old candles were all burnt out. Reid felt with his hand until he find what he was looking for. He scurried back to the table, bumping into it in the process.

"Careful, Spence." JJ said worried.

"I'm okay." Reid said, lighting a match and putting it against the candle, bringing much needed light into the room.

"It's great to see your faces." Rossi said while sitting down in the sofa. The other agents followed his move and soon all of them were seated around the candle.

In the kitchen Garcia had already started to freak out. It was hard not to, knowing that they would probably die in the nearest future.

"Baby girl, please calm down. We will not play his games." Morgan tried to reassure her. He had heard the others in the hallway and knew that the door wasn't to much help so he was quick to try the windows. They didn't break either. Being David Rossi's house, of course he would have a bullet safe home.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to this shit. There's a reason I rather stay in the safety of my lair." Garcia said, frantically, not stopping her pacing for one second.

Morgan couldn't see her, but by the way her voice went back and forth through the room, her erratic breathing and her heels clicking on the floor it was obvious.

"All clear. None of the windows can be opened or broken. Let's head into the living room so we're less alone." Morgan said and jumped down from the counter.

Garcia stopped at that moment to look at where she thought Morgan was, where his voice had come from.

"You better lead the way, my nose would not look good broken."

Morgan chuckled and felt with his hands where Garcia was. How could it had gotten this God damn black? It was hard moving ahead and find the door, his kitchen just had to be so big. Just to make everything better. Garcia was clinging to his hand behind him while he felt in front of himself. He did remember that the door was somewhere to the right. Before he would have followed the voices, but they seemed quiet now so suddenly. As they exited the kitchen he could vaguely hear them again coming from the living room where everyone was gathered by now.

"You have light?" Garcia squealed and ran closer to it.

"It seems that way. Now we just have to find a way out of here."

"Where's Em?" Morgan asked.

"The bathroom." Reid mumbled. "She said she had to go to the bathroom."

"So she's somewhere in the house alone?" Garcia asked, worriedly, and Reid nodded. "There's a crazy man here, we gotta find her."

"Your analyst is right." The ghost voice echoed across the house. "Game number 1. Find your missing agent. It shouldn't be too hard for you, considering your occupation."

"Please," Garcia yelled. "Don't do this. We have kids here. You can't do this to innocent kids."

"The blonde is once again right. Little Jack and Henry are allowed to leave"

They were all startled at first that the monster knew the names, but then figured that whoever was behind this had to have followed them to pull something like that through. This also seemed too easy. Why would he let them go so easily? But they would have a chance now. If the doors were going to be opened all of them could escape. Though, they still had Emily somewhere there and she couldn't be left alone to endure all of their tortures. They couldn't betray her like that. What they could do right now was to get out as many as possible.

"They're only kids." Hotch said out to the nothingness. "They can't wander out on the street alone. Let Beth and Agent Jareau at least go with them."

It was quiet for a moment and everyone in the room hoped that this ghost would agree. After all, he cared enough about the children's safety to let them out, might as well let them out with someone to take care of them too. Even if Jennifer hated that it had to be her, but she had to be there for Henry. Minutes must have past until the voice came on again.

"I'll let the kids, Jennifer and Beth out. If you could please walk over to the door. Alone."

Jennifer and Beth looked at the rest, seeking more comfort in their loved one's eyes. Will and Hotch both nodded. It was the right thing to do. Four of them would stay alive and this was the only chance they would have to save them. Will gave his wife and son a kiss goodbye, praying that he would see them again.

"If I don't make it you have to make sure that Henry doesn't forget me." He said and stroked her cheek.

"Quiet. You'll make it out of here, I'll make sure of it."

Will gave her a last kiss before he watched the most important people in his life walk away together with Beth and Jack. Just before the door opened the voice could be heard again.

"And I trust you not to call the police. The sound of sirens might just make me accidentally kill them all."

Both women nodded, certain that somewhere in the room there had to be a camera so he could watch their every move. They were right, as the door clicked open just seconds after letting them all out. The door closed behind them and once again the ghost voice sounded through the house.

"Now where were we? Right... Emily is trapped somewhere and you need to find her. Good luck!"

* * *

**A/N Four of them are safe, that leaves us 8 of them in the house and so far most of them are keeping it calm. Next chapter we will see what Emily is up to. **

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter became a little bit shorter than the others, sorry about that. I hope you'll still enjoy it:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Emily had first heard the voice she had cursed herself for wandering off alone, without a weapon. She leaned against the bathroom door, processing what she had heard. Weapons? Why was she even thinking about defending herself? Nothing besides the voice indicated that someone besides she and her friends were in the house. It could be a prank too. Maybe it was Morgan or Reid. They liked practical jokes and now they were trying to scare her. It just came a little too convenient that just when she found herself alone on the middle floor, the lights went out and this almost scary voice came on from somewhere in the house. They were probably all laughing downstairs. Nice try... She didn't fall for it. So she just shrugged it off as that, a stupid joke.

She proceeded into the bathroom, still needing to pee really badly. After locking the door she found her way to the toilet. The candles were still burning brightly, it seemed as if Rossi had put new ones sometime during the night and Morgan or Reid had apparently not thought about blowing them out. Emily chuckled as she sat down and sighed in content when the pressure in her bladder was relieved. She inhaled the sweet vanilla scent. He'd even changed the scent, before it had been some flower and mint. Emily preferred this one, though. It made her more relaxed. She didn't know how long she sat there before she gathered her strength to get off the toilet and quickly wash her hands. Taking a handful of water, she bent her head forward to wash herself. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, she looked just as tired as she felt, before she unlocked the door again. Slowly, she opened the door, peaking outside just in case someone would jump out from behind it, but no one did. It was quiet. Just another thing telling her that this was a set up. Well, two can play that game, she thought as she walked through the hallways, always with a hand on the wall, in the opposite direction of the stairs leading to the bottom floor. Question was how to make them not find her. She was pretty sleepy, so she decided for one of the bedrooms on the middle floor. Her first thought was to go up a floor, but the dark might get her lost and she didn't want to risk it. Rossi really had a big mansion and she didn't really know her way around there. She wondered what they would think when she didn't come back down. Would they get worried, think they'd gone too far with the joke? Of course they wouldn't be worried that she was gone, there was no out from the second floor if she didn't want to jump some height. But there was the possibility of her being scared shitless or maybe hurting herself in the dark. Whatever they would think, she wouldn't be the one coming down and seeing their smug faces. She would let them join her in the darkness and in turn, scare them. First she needed a bed, though, before her brain shut off completely.

She found a door and stumbled inside. It was dark in there so she didn't know if it was a bedroom. She felt her way around and felt something soft, made of leather. A couch, that much she knew. She continued through the room, but there was no bed so she stumbled back out again, hitting only a few obstacles on the way. When she finally stumbled out of that room she felt even more exhausted than she had been before. It must have been the wine. As quickly as she could she opened the next door and felt her way to something that she knew felt like a bed. She pulled the covers off and crawled in, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of the covers. Just when she had found the peace to sleep she heard the voice again, jolting her awake, and somehow she was sure this wasn't their prank anymore.

"Your analyst is right. Game number 1. Find your missing agent. It shouldn't be too hard for you, considering your occupation."

Missing agent? Emily thought. It had to be her they meant, or maybe more of them was wandering around too. No, all of them had remained on the bottom floor. But she wasn't missing. Neither Morgan nor Reid would have proceeded like this. 'Your analyst is right.' That had to be Garcia. Emily couldn't possibly know what she was right about so why put that in the prank.

"The blonde is once again right. Little Jack and Henry are allowed to leave."

Emily fought through her sleepiness, wanting to get out of bed and help the others, but she was just so comfortable. Garcia had at least managed to get the kids out, but why didn't they all just leave? She would join them as soon as her nap was over.

"I'll let the kids, Jennifer and Beth out. If you could please walk over to the door. Alone." She heard the voice again and listened intently for it to continue. "And I trust you not to call the police. The sound of sirens might just make me accidentally kill them all."

Emily's heart dropped. This couldn't be real. Maybe she was imagining it all, her mind was pretty lucid after all, or maybe it was the guys' prank after all. It would be better to think like that. The voice, however, sounded like one side of a conversation, which meant it had to be another side to it. One where her team was answering him. Emily felt her eyes flutter closed. Please don't sleep, please don't sleep... She begged herself, but she still couldn't open her eyes again.

"Now where were we? Right... Emily is trapped somewhere and you need to find her. Good luck!"

With that her eyes shot open only for a couple of seconds.

"I'm not trapped," she tried to scream, but it was more as if she was talking to herself, her voice was so quiet. Then her eyes closed again with a sigh. "I'm right here. I'm not trapped. I just need to... Rest."

The last words came out in the lowest of whispers as she drifted off into a deep slumber, far away from the nightmare they would soon be facing.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Now you know what Emily was up to while the team tried to find a way out. Next chapter will be more team and a little unsub too perhaps. Someone might get hurt too, who knows!**

**If you have any wishes with this story, please tell me:)**

**Please review if you have time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so terribly sorry for the gap between updates. I really struggled with this chapter. Good thing is that I have the chapter after this done too, plus two chapters of CKTC(just waiting for smore one to read through it) so I can update again in a week:) Thank you for being patient with me:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

They needed to figure out how to do this. The voice said that Emily was trapped, and although they hadn't seen it for themselves they couldn't take the risk that she actually was. Maybe she was trapped in one of the many rooms in Rossi's mansion, or maybe she was stuck with the man telling them what to do. They didn't know, but they needed to find out. They just hoped that the games this man wanted to play wouldn't leave anybody hurt, but with their experience this guy would want nothing more.

So they decided that half of them would go to the second floor while half of them went to the third. Emily had gone to the bathroom on the second one so they doubted she was on the first floor, but of course he could've moved her. If he managed to lock them inside the house there was a big chance that he could've sneaked past them while they were busy searching for a way out of there. It was so frustrating not knowing what the hell was happening, none of them had any control. Whoever was trapping them in the house, Rossi's house, had. Will, Hotch, Garcia and Reid went to the third floor, while Morgan, Kevin and Rossi went to the second. None of them had a gun to defend themselves with if danger would occur; they only had the candles to light the way in front of them. Rossi knew he had guns locked up in his house and he would go get them. Later. First they needed to know that Emily was okay and where it was safe to go.

They quickly reached the middle floor and the four assigned to the third hurried past all the doors and up the second staircase.

"I think we should've grabbed some knives and bats so we can kill whatever's behind this door," Garcia complained in a whisper.

"That doesn't sound so bad right now," Reid agreed as they reached the first door.

Then they all started to open door after door, searching through the room with the candle. If someone else other than Emily was in one of those rooms they would be in groups and perhaps be able to defend themselves. No one knew how many doors had been opened when one of them spotted Emily lying on a bed, seemingly asleep. Just when he was about to tell the others a shot rang out and he stumbled backwards, clutching his side hard in hopes of stopping the blood that quickly seeped out through his shirt. The people around him hurried to his side.

"It went right through," one of them said, motioning to the bullet hole in the wall.

"He needs medical help or he might bleed out," another one said.

The voice clicked on again. "That's absolutely right. He really does need some help with that wound. Such a same, just when I was having so much fun. Someone can escort him to the door before we continue the game."

They looked at each other and decided quickly who would take their injured to the door. Why would he let more people go? All of them were now sure they had profiled their guy wrong. Something bigger was going on, they just needed to figure out his agenda.

* * *

JJ's heart stopped when a shot was heard. She looked to Beth who was hugging Jack tightly in her arms. Sure there was a chance it was Rossi's gun that was fired, but the big question was who was holding it. None of them had brought their guns to a christmas party and Rossi's guns should've been safely locked away. The house had been dark when they left, except for the candles on the living room table. Were they really that quick to get the guns and find the man that had locked everybody inside.

The chance of that was slim to none.

Both free women was scared of whom was down. JJ couldn't imagine what she'd do if Will was shot; what would she do if any of them was shot. She loved all of them so much and the thought of someone bleeding to death inside that house made her stop breathing. Beth hadn't known everybody as long, but you could see that she was also scared to death of whom had just died. It couldn't be anything else than a fatal shot because that had to be the mad man's plan. To kill them all, one by one, until he was left standing alone. He and the four who had been let out way too easily.

Beth wanted to take Hotch's place. Why had he sent her with Jack when what he really needed was his father. Of course Jack loved Beth, but the little boy could lose his father now too which meant that he would have no parents left. Beth held Jack tighter and let her tears fall.

"Will daddy be okay?" the little boy asked her.

Beth swallowed back her tears and nodded. "Yes, sweetie. They will all be okay."

She knew it was a lie, there was no way all of them would come out alive. She knew enough about their work to not keep her hopes up. Even JJ looked as if she knew that same thing. But Beth had promised that if anything would happen to Hotch, she would be there for Jack just as much as Jessica had after Haley passed away.

They didn't have more time to think about what the hell had happened in there when the door suddenly clicked open. They held their breath as they waited for someone or something to come through the door. JJ was the first to react, handing her son to Beth and ran to the man that was stumbling out the door.

"Kevin!" She yelled, running to the injured man. "What happened?"

She looked to where Kevin was clutching his side. His hand was covered in blood, as was his bottom left side of the shirt. Kevin didn't answer though, he just groaned in pain as he supported himself on JJ and stumbled forward.

"Please, I need to know what happened. Lift your hand so I can take a look." The two of them stopped and Kevin removed his hand carefully. The bullet had hit his side, gone right through without hitting anything vital, but it would still hurt like hell. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ehm... We were looking for... Em.. And I opened a door... She was there, but... Something just shot me." He breathed heavily. "He let me out so I could go to a hospital."

JJ glanced to the house and then back to Kevin. That was really odd. By the sound of it he wanted to kill them all so why would he go through this much trouble and then let the injured out to get medical help. Something just wasn't right with this whole situation. The thought crossed her mind that he was just after the BAU team, but if that was true he should've sent Will out instead of JJ. Or maybe this guy wasn't a killer, he just found pleasure of seeing them all scared.

They reached Beth who had fear written all over her face. Beth also thought this was strange. There were so many questions running through the women's heads that they wouldn't get an answer for. Not yet. Maybe not ever. But this gave them that little hope they needed to believe that the others would come out of there alive too.

"Beth, can you take my car and drive Kevin to the hospital and the kids somewhere safe?" JJ asked Beth and retrieved her car keys from the purse she had grabbed before she had exited the house. "I don't know if we should call for back-up, I don't wanna risk anything so just take them to safety."

"Okay, what will you do?" Beth asked worriedly.

"If Kevin was let out, more will come."

JJ took her son back and gave him a big hug and kiss. "You behave, little buddy. Okay?" Henry only nodded in response, clearly shaken up by the situation. JJ helped to put the kids and Kevin into the car and watched them speed away. Beth would definitely break a couple of laws to hurry back before next one was released.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! One more out:)**

**Please review to tell me what you think and who you want to go next, maybe you have an order you prefer;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N As promised, a week later, a new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Seven left. One that couldn't be found. Yet. They knew she was there somewhere and they would find her. Garcia was freaking out with worry, not knowing if her boyfriend would be okay. At least he would get to a hospital; she took comfort in knowing that. But would he bleed out before he reached it was the big question.

The house stood in an unbearable silence. Or the six people in the hallway was talking, but without the voice giving them instructions on what to do next it felt too quiet. They didn't get more instructions because they still hadn't found Emily, which meant the game wasn't over yet. After the shot rang out all of them had stopped looking to see who was hurt so they still had a lot of rooms to search through. Though at this point they would all be scared to open a door, afraid of what would happen. Would they get shot again or something entirely different. There was only one way to find out and that way could cause someone to get injured.

"Do we dare to open that door again?" Will asked.

"Do we dare to open any door?" Garcia asked. "Why is this happening?"

The others didn't answer for no one had the answer. They couldn't comprehend where everything went this wrong. Normally they would have Garcia behind her computers, finding out everything she can from their profile, but now they had nothing. They had no way of figuring out who was behind this and how to get out of there. Their only hope was the few people that had actually gotten to leave, but if they believed what the man had said they wouldn't call for police. But they were smart, at least JJ had some training, so they would figure something out. Would it be before or after someone else got hurt? Probably the latter.

"Fuck this." Morgan said all of a sudden and continued to open the doors on the same floor where Kevin had been shot. There was only a few more and he opened them quickly, standing away from the opening in case something would be triggered.

"Be careful." Hotch warned and Morgan just looked at the unit chief as he continued on to the last door.

Rossi went to the door where Kevin had been shot.

"Stay away from this door." Rossi said and motioned down the hall for the others to move away. They all went far away while Rossi clicked the door open and pushed it open while jumping to the side. One more shot went off and that was it. Not wanting to take any chances he ducked down as he entered the room. He could see almost immediately that someone was lying on the bed and he knew it was who they'd been looking for, but not in what condition she was in. The gun was visible too with a single thread from the trigger to the door so as soon as it was opened enough the gun would go off. When he reached it he took it down and let out a breath of relief.

"She's in here." He croaked and only seconds later they were all piling into the room.

"Oh my God, my sweet Emily." Garcia said as she ran up to the sleeping form. "Why won't she wake up?"

Morgan walked to the other side of the bed and felt for a pulse. It was there and it was strong. "Emily?" He started shaking her shoulders. "Emily, you need to wake up. We need you here princess." He shook a little harder until she started to stir and her eyelashes fluttered.

"What's with all the yelling?" She asked tiredly. "Some people is actually trying to sleep here." She turned herself around so she was flat on her stomach instead and the rest of them couldn't help but to laugh. Though, it did struck them soon enough that Emily hadn't been this tired before she went to the bathroom and she definitely wouldn't have just gone to bed somewhere.

"What's that?" Reid asked, pointing to her neck.

"A necklace." Morgan said as if the question was stupid.

"No, no, no, our genius is right." Garcia said, taking a closer look. "What is that? Emily was not wearing it before."

Morgan joined Garcia in looking closer while he tried to remember what kind of necklace Emily had been wearing. He usually didn't look at girl's jewelry, that was never where his focus was.

"Then why would he put this on her?" Rossi asked, deep in thought.

"Emily, just wake up now, alright?" Garcia begged and shook the sleeping brunette once more who sat up in bed quickly as if startled.

"What are you all doing in my bedroom?" She asked, confused, as she glanced around in the room. When it dawned on her that she wasn't anywhere near her room she furrowed her eyebrows. "Fuck, we're still at Rossi's, aren't we?"

"You got that right." Morgan said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I just went to the bathroom and got very sleepy." Emily said as she threw her feet off the bed and stood up. She had to support herself on the closest person as all the blood rushed to her head and threatened to make her pass out.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked and Emily could only nod her answer as she focused on standing straight.

An applause suddenly erupted through the house, followed my a deep chuckle.

"So you found her. Didn't think it would go this fast to be honest. Next game I want to play. Tag."

The team looked at each other in confusion and wondered what would happen next when a pair of running feet could be heard outside the room. Hotch and Rossi who were closest to the door started running after the sound, telling the rest to stay there. It was too dark for them to see, having to leave the candles with the others, so the only thing they could do was to follow the sound. It went up the stairs to the second floor and they followed suit, reaching the top just in time to hear someone open the door on the other side of the hallway. Hotch was faster than Rossi and entered the room before the older man. As soon as he entered the room he found the floor gone under him and instead he was falling, landing only seconds later with a crash on one of Rossi's fancy glass tables. He would have told Rossi to stop and he wasn't sure if he had screamed to at least alert the other agent, it all just happened so fast. But something did stop Rossi just before falling into the same destiny as the younger agent.

"Aaron? Are you okay?" He asked, feeling with his foot that the normally wooden floor was gone. There was no answer. Where had he fallen too. Was it one floor or had their UNSUB made him fall all the way to the bottom floor. He couldn't tell. It was still too dark. Though, if the man was awake he would've answered. Aaron Hotchner was the next victim and he couldn't tell in how bad shape he was. They just had to hope that he would be sent out too.

* * *

**A/N So Hotch might be a little hurt now too, how much you'll know in a week. I hope you liked this chapter:)**

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So it's Sunday again which means a new chapter!**

**Before you read I need your help! Who should I pair Emily with in my next story?:)**

**Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was Rossi's home so of course he knew the ways around in his own house like the back of his hand. Therefore he knew exactly where his friend had fallen. He would know the way there no matter how dark it was. The only thing he had to think about was that there could be other traps out there somewhere. He was just about to turn around when he heard a sound just in front of his face and he had barely time to register it before his eyes started burning. Something was sprayed on it. The UNSUB was right in that room and sprayed something in his eyes. Something flickered, mixing between light and dark before it stayed at light. The power was back on, but yet his sight was all blurry keeping him from seeing. Was he really going blind? None of it made since. Wasn't the darkness enough to keep them all from seeing? But now his eyes burned and he couldn't see clearly at all.

Next thing that didn't make sense was how the hell had the UNSUB managed to cut a hole in his floor without any of them noticing it. Sure the hole was in the storage area where he knew the floor was thinner, because of the lack of floor heating, and easier to cut through, but wouldn't they have heard it? Unless it already was this way by the time all the guests arrived. How long had it been this way, he didn't know. He hadn't had enough time to spend in his house as of lately so there was no saying how long. But if that would have been possible this was one hell of a guy to get past Rossi's alarm system. Rossi shook his head, deciding that this was too much to think about now when he needed to get to Hotch.

He took a couple of steps back and then turned around, keeping one hand on the wall the entire time. So he knew how to find his way around in the dark and he sure as hell knew how to move around now too. Only this hurt a thousand times more than the dark.

He gritted his teeth while trying to control the pain. Slowly, he started to walk through the foggy corridor, feeling with his hands and feet for when the stairs would come. He couldn't end like their unit chief.

* * *

The ones that were left in the bedroom with Emily waited anxiously to hear any news from Rossi and Hotch. Morgan and Will knew they should have gone with them, but they had been the closest to the door and also had the biggest chance to actually catch their UNSUB. If it was him they were chasing. They had all the candles, since they would've most likely blown out when running, so the two oldest agents only had sound to go on. Luckily one of them was Rossi, who would know his way around the house.

What none of them expected was the loud crash that game only a minute later that startled them all.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked stepping outside the room with one foot, holding the candle tightly to see where the sound came from. Nothing was there.

"Did you see anything?" Garcia asked, nervously.

"No, I think it came from inside one of these rooms." Will guessed.

"I am not searching through any more rooms, just look at what happened to Kevin." Morgan said, moving away from Emily and instead pacing the room.

"What happened to Kevin?" Emily asked, concerned.

"He got shot, but he's on his way to the hospital." Reid explained and Emily's eyes widened.

"Then we have to get out of this room. The crash could've been Rossi or Hotch." Emily said and started out of the room.

They knew Emily was right so they followed her out. Emily opened the first door, not so careful about what could be inside since she hadn't seen how Kevin was hurt. Morgan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't just open the door like that. That's exactly how Kevin was shot. There might be traps everywhere." Morgan explained and Emily formed her mouth to a delicate O.

She was just about to say something when the lights started to flicker and they all were surprised when they stayed on. The light blinded them at first, but they got quickly used to it after opening their eyes slowly.

"The light is back." Reid stated.

"Looks like it is." Will agreed. "Why, though?"

"This UNSUB is sure making it a hell for us to profile him." Morgan said stroking his bald head. "And he doesn't give us a lot of time to think."

They sighed in agreement as Emily moved inside the room where she recently had opened a door. Nothing there. The next room was the same. But they were all happy that they were able to see that as soon as they opened the door now.

There were no traps in any of the rooms, which surprised them all, and when they reached the last room most of them were holding their breaths, sure that something would come at them in there. If it wasn't Hotch or Rossi in there they had been lured into a terrible trap that none of them would enjoy. What they saw on the other side of the door, after Emily had thrown it open and all of them had jumped aside from the opening, was something none of them had been prepared for. It was Hotch alright. Lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by thousands of pieces of glass. There was blood seeping out from somewhere, but they couldn't tell from where. Morgan was the first one to run up to him, followed by Will. They checked his pulse first which was weaker than what Emily's had been and the amount of blood didn't make them calmer. Neither did the lack of voice. It should have gone on immediately, letting them know that they could bring him outside. But it didn't. Would he just let Hotch die?

Emily looked upstairs and saw the large hole Hotch must've fallen through.

"He cut out a hole in the floor." She said quietly. "He led him right into this trap." She pondered in silence before adding. "How did he do that?"

Everyone looked up to the hole, but no one answered because they didn't know the answer.

"Where's Rossi?" Garcia asked through the tears that was slowly making themselves down her cheeks.

"Rossi?" Will yelled upstairs, but got no answer. "Rossi?" He tried again, even louder. Still nothing.

"Should we move him downstairs? In case he lets us bring him out." Morgan asked, looking at the others who nodded in response. Hotch was a pretty big guy so both Will and Morgan helped to lift him up, hoping that they would also see where the blood was coming from. They did. His head was bleeding and he had a piece of glass in his back. It was bad, they all agreed on and they needed that voice now more than ever. They just needed Hotch to get out.

Emily, Garcia and Reid moved away from the doorway as Derek needed to get out of there. Hotch was hoist over his shoulder with Will walking close behind to make sure that Morgan wouldn't drop the wounded man. Emily remained standing in the room, glancing up to the third floor. When she noticed that the others was pretty far gone in the hallway she hurried her steps to catch up with them. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone again. Like Rossi was now. And they had no idea how hurt he was. Was he in the same state as Hotch, or worse? Dead. No, they couldn't think of him like that. They would find him as soon as Hotch got help. Maybe after Kevin was sent out they had a little hope of making it out. If the man didn't kill them then, would he ever? Was it just empty threats about what he said regarding the police. Now, though, when Hotch had gotten hurt so much worse and still hadn't got a ticket out they rethought the whole thing.

Will helped support Hotch down the stairs to make it easier for Morgan to carry the heavy man. As soon as they got downstairs and reached the couch Morgan carefully put Hotch down on his stomach, making sure that none of his wounds were put against the soft material.

"Hotch." Morgan said and tried to shake his shoulders. He knew that the women outside wouldn't be able to carry the man. He would have to be awake. When Hotch groaned Morgan tried to shake him more, to get him fully awake. It seemed to work as the older man stirred, trying to get up from the couch.

"Hotch, try not to move. You got hurt pretty badly." Morgan said and Hotch actually listened.

Morgan stared at the glass for quite some time, wondering if he should pull it out, but decided against it since they wouldn't be able to disinfect the wound and wrap it up.

Then it finally came, what they'd all been waiting for. The Unsub.

"He can go out now." He said shortly and a click could be heard, opening the door.

Morgan took Hotch's arm over his shoulder, letting the unit chief support himself on Morgan.

"And grab some keys if you want the man to get to a hospital. I believe Beth took Kevin to the hospital." The voice added when Morgan reached the door. Emily was quick on her feet to give Hotch the keys from her purse. She helped him open the door wider and they saw JJ running to take over from Morgan. It was a lot heavier for JJ to support Hotch, but it wasn't too far to Emily's car.

The door closed once more and the only thing they could do was to hope that Hotch would be okay. There was nothing they could do for him anymore. Now they just had to find Rossi and make sure that he was okay too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Time for another chapter. I really hope you like this one; they finally got some time to profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

JJ's heart stopped when the door opened again. She knew this was going to happen, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight of a bloody Hotch leaning on Morgan for support. JJ quickly ran up to her boss and took over, walking slowly towards the cars while she heard the click behind them. Pressing the unlock button, she watched which car that shone up and walked up to it. She opened the passenger door to let Hotch step in, but changed her mind as soon as she saw the piece of glass stuck in his back. There was no way he was going to be able to sit without shoving the glass deeper into his back and just like the others had decided she wouldn't remove it and risk infections.

Carefully she opened the back door instead. "Hotch, I need you to lie down in the backseat." She explained, calmly.

Hotch held his breath as he crawled into the car and landed on his stomach with a sigh. It didn't take more than a minute before he was out again. JJ fought against her tears as she closed the door and slid into the driver's seat. She backed out quickly, but careful not to do anything to make Hotch fall down to the floor. At every stop sign and stop light she would hit the breaks early to make her slowly slow down and when she started she would accelerate just as cautiously. She made sure to not be too quick in the turns either and all this made the ride to the hospital even longer. Also the fact that Beth hadn't gotten back so there was no one outside to take care of the next person to come out of the house. The next person could be in an even worse shape than Hotch and that person would bleed out quickly if no one was there to drive.

She wiped her tears away as she came to a stop outside the hospital. Hurrying out she called for someone to assist her while she went to open the backseat door and started pulling Hotch out. A nurse came up to her with a wheelchair, but when she saw the state the older man was in and that he wouldn't be able to sit in that condition, she called for someone to get her a stretcher. Not even a minute later it was delivered to them and together they fought to lift Hotch up, placing him on his stomach again. JJ ran next to the nurse as they rolled him into the hospital. She stopped by the reception and watched as they rolled him away into the emergency rooms, praying that he would make it out okay.

With heavy steps she walked up to a black woman who sat behind the reception desk.

"Has a Kevin Lynch been checked in." JJ asked, her voice cracking as she asked the question.

"And who are you?" the woman asked while typing on the computer.

"I'm his sister." JJ lied shamelessly.

"He's still in surgery. You can take a seat and..."

"No, I need to head back. Can you call this number when he's out of surgery? And also when Aaron Hotchner is out?"

The woman eyed her suspiciously, but JJ didn't break eye contact. She needed to know when or if they were okay for everybody's sake. She hoped that when Hotch woke up he would be able to provide her with a profile so they could stop this son of a bitch. They were FBI-agents; they couldn't let some man play with them like this. Their team was better than this. But how would they get in and how would they get everyone out?

"We don't have an Aaron Hotchner here." the woman broke JJ out of her thinking.

"He just rolled in." JJ explained. "With nurse Kate." JJ remembered reading her name tag.

"We will call you." the woman said with a sigh and JJ hurried out again to get back in case someone else was already out.

* * *

When Rossi finally got to the right room his colleague was gone. Through his blurry eyes he could make out the broken table, but without someone lying there. That son of a bitch. Had he taken Hotch and hid him just like he did with Emily, only this time the person hidden was bound to be in a far worse state than their female colleague had been when they found her. Rossi slammed his hand in the wall and turned around. Now he needed to tell the others about what had happened. Once again he stumbled away, his goal being the bedroom where they'd found Emily. It was quiet on that floor, abnormally quiet. His team should've been all but quiet, discussing a profile and questioning Emily if she'd seen anything, but nothing. It was quiet and too his surprise the room was also empty. This was his game now, Rossi knew. He couldn't see anything and had to find the rest of the people in the house. Though, the UNSUB hadn't been smart when he chose Rossi to do this one since the game would be over pretty quickly if the player knew the house too well. He walked towards the stairwell leading downstairs to the first floor and when he got close enough he could finally hear what he wanted to hear. It was Morgan's voice. Then Garcia's panicky one. He followed the sound like he'd done for quite some time now until he reached the last step. He had been holding on to the railing the entire time and it was surprising when a sharp pain ran through his body when something ripped through his foot. It was so painful that he couldn't hold back the scream and as he tried to jump away he didn't get away from what had pierced his foot. Instead he fell forward, hearing how his skin ripped more and feeling the pain get ten times worse.

"Rossi?" Will's voice came, but Rossi didn't see the blurry figure as his eyes was tight shut in hopes to lessen the pain. "Guys a little help here." He yelled and soon he felt how two pairs of hands lifted him up to a standing position while one pair of hands tried to get his foot away from what caused him pain.

"Are you okay, man?" Morgan asked, but Rossi couldn't, or didn't want to answer that.

"Fuck, this is bad." Emily said. "Rossi, please open your eyes."

"I'm..." Rossi tried to speak through gritted teeth as he opened one eyes for the fellow agents. "I can't see."

He didn't know why this was the first thing he told them, but it just slipped out. Perhaps because his eyesight had gotten remotely worse since before he fell. Not because he hit anything, but because of whatever acid was taking away his sight to slowly make him blind. Would it though? Make him blind? He wouldn't find out until he got taken to the hospital.

That reminded him and he opened his mouth again. "Hotch?"

"JJ took him to the hospital." Will explained. "Hopefully he will be okay."

Of course the team had taken him instead of the UNSUB. Why hadn't he thought about that earlier? The only reason Emily had gotten herself missing was because the crazy man wanted to get Kevin out of the game.

Rossi stumbled forward to the couch where Reid and Garcia were currently standing. Garcia was sobbing, he could easily hear, and he knew that Reid was quietly going through his statistics in his head. In this moment, he knew, it wasn't fun to be in Reid's mind. He'd been pretty quiet so far which he usually got in thinking mode. Quiet or talking to himself, which no one would have appreciated right now. But then it hit him. It was so simple.

"Children's games." Reid said, making everyone turn to him. "The games we're forced to play are his versions of games we played as kids."

"He's right." Will agreed. "Kevin got shot when playing Hide and Seek, Hotch fell through the floor during a game of Tag and Rossi..."

"Blind man's buff." Rossi filled in. "And it hurts like a bitch."

"So we're saying that our UNSUB uses children's game to hurt us?" Morgan summed up.

"Maybe he got neglected as a kid and never got to experience these games himself." Emily suggested.

"Both by parents and the other kids." Reid said. "He thinks that he's playing these games with us to hurt the bullies that didn't let him come along and play."

"But he still doesn't want to kill us. He's just playing with us." Will said.

That was true. Even if Hotch had been a really close call, none of them had died. Of course there were plenty more in there who could have a different destiny.

"And he sent out the kids because he, himself was a kid when he was bullied and doesn't want other kids to go through the same thing." Morgan guessed.

"And we're adults, the people that didn't protect him." Emily sighed.

Another applause rang through the house and all of them waited with anticipation for new instructions.

"Very impressive, agents." he chuckled. "You can let Rossi out now."

The door clicked open and Rossi staggered towards the door withe Morgan's support so he wouldn't aggravate his wound . He looked outside and saw that no one was there to take him to the hospital, but he knew someone had to be back eventually so he continued out alone, letting the door close behind him.

* * *

**A/N So to sum it up... The people left in the house are: Emily, Reid, Garcia, Will and Morgan. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story. Please review too if you have the time since it's highly motivating:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much for your review on the last chapter. Made me extremely happy!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

As soon as Rossi was out they let out a breath of relief. At least one more was safe and sound. They looked at each other, neither one knowing what to expect. What kind of game they would be forced to play next. They'd had time to profile him now and sent out Rossi who was well aware of it. Hopefully he could get them out of there, even if their technical analyst was still in the house without access to a computer

"Hey, Em," Reid suddenly remembered. "Your necklace. You didn't wear that one before right?"

Emily looked down and saw for herself a necklace very different from the one she had put on earlier that evening. "I.. Ehm.. No." She said shortly and looked up to the others.

She brought her hands to the back of her neck to try and remove it, but found that she couldn't. "Can you help me with this?" Emily asked Reid and turned her back towards him, lifting her hair to give him better access.

Reid looked at it and sighed. "There's no way I can remove it from here."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked with a deep frown.

"It's like a lock with a code to get it off."

"Then what does it do?" Garcia asked, worriedly.

Emily looked to the source of the voice and saw how worried her friend was. She looked at the blonde woman and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Pen, but I guess he'll let us know eventually."

There was so much more to figure out about this guy, but they had to take one step at a time.

"How long are we gonna let this happen?" Morgan asked suddenly.

"What?" Will wondered.

"This. He's hurting us one by one and it's like none of us are trying to stop it?"

"How are we supposed to stop it?" Will said. "He has us locked in and threatens to kill us all if we tell the police."

"Only we profiled him as a non-killer. He doesn't have it in him." Morgan said.

"So what are you saying? Next person out of here calls the police?" Emily asked.

"We don't have to go out to do that." Morgan said and fished his phone out of the pocket.

"You didn't think about using that earlier?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, none of you have thought about using yours either." Morgan said as he unlocked his cellphone.

The others got quiet at that because it was true. They had all been busy with everything else that had happened. But even if they would've remembered to use their phones they would still have the threat of getting everyone killed hanging above them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The voice in the speakers said, halting Morgan's movements.

Morgan looked up and said angrily. "Then come out and stop me."

As soon as he said that a wave of shocks burst through Emily's body, making her crumble to the floor. Reid who was standing closest to her was soon next to her on the floor to see if she was okay.

"Just dial 911." Emily said through, gritted teeth, earning another round of shocks, convulsing her body.

Morgan brought the phone down at the sounds of pain from his friend. "I won't call, just stop it." He said angrily.

"Call them Morgan." Emily yelled this time, breathing heavily.

"And let him kill you?" Morgan spat which made Emily quiet.

"Now when that's settled I want you to split up. One in each hallway. Since our dear Emily needs some time to catch her breath, she and Dr. Reid will not be able to attend this game."

The three that was forced to play this game looked to the woman at the floor and then at each others. They had to do what they were told unless they wanted Emily to get shocked again. That's why Emily had gotten a new jewelry. To control everyone better and show that he was serious about every threat he made.

"Baby girl, you take the bottom, Will take the middle and I'll take the top." Morgan said and the others nodded.

They all knew Morgan's reasoning. Garcia would be closest to other people, then Will and last himself. He was putting himself out there in the biggest danger, but somehow the others didn't argue. Instead they all took their places. Garcia exited the living room to go to the hallway next to the stairs, Will took the stairs to the next one and Morgan continued up to the top one.

"Okay, now that everyone is in their place... Don't forget to dodge!"

The three people only had time to register what the guy had said before things started flying at them. On one of the floors there were discs. Discs your kid would have in their toy gun. Discs in different colors, all in plastic and didn't hurt when it hit the arm once or twice. The rest of them were dodged.

On another floor were balls. Not too big once. Some were Tennis balls and some were golf balls. It only hurt a little when a golf ball hit the leg and when it was all done a breath of relief was let out.

It was on the last floor that nails came flying. They were flying in a fast speed and very hard to dodge. None of them were higher than to the shoulder so as long as you just stepped to the side they wouldn't hit the head. But they did hit the shoulder. They did hit an arm. And they did hit the stomach. Three nails were so far stuck in the body and more were coming. A loud scream echoed through the house with every hit and the blood kept escaping the body. When all the nails were done, this same body slid down to the floor, trying to control the breathing as the blood wouldn't stop. Were they finally going to lose a person?

* * *

This was probably the fastest Beth had ever driven. She was never one for breaking all the laws out there and she was sure she was going to have to pay for it later. Either by a cop stopping her or one of those fancy cameras that were put in different places around town to catch people who drove dangerously. People like her right now. If they sent her a picture home she would be okay with it, she could pay that later as soon as everyone were okay. As soon as Hotch was okay.

Beth had taken it a lot more easier when driving Kevin to the hospital and the kids to Jessica.

Jack's aunt had been surprised to see the three of them at her doorstep that late into the evening. Her first thought had been that there was another case, but then Beth would've called and asked her to pick Jack up from school, not come there this late. Then there was also the fact that Henry was with them. Will would've taken care of him if it was a case. So what else could it have been?

She had asked Beth, but she couldn't say much, still hearing the dark voice echoing through the house, telling them that everyone would die if the police came there. She only said that they were in some kind of trouble and that Jessica needed to take care of Jack and Henry in the meantime.

With the realization that the boys might talk she still left them there. There wasn't much more Beth could do there. She was needed back at the house. So now she was speeding, not bothering to stop at the lights. There was a couple of cars honking at her, but she didn't care. She had already taken way too much time getting back to Rossi's mansion.

Another 30 minutes went by before she put the car in park outside the house. JJ was gone, but she was able to see a figure sitting on a flowerpot in front of the house. Walking closer she noticed it was Rossi and luckily he didn't look too hurt. Not like Kevin.

"Are you okay?" She asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Except for the part where I'm going blind and had a nail pierce through my foot, yeah... I'm pretty good."

"We need to take you to the hospital." Beth said and offered a hand.

"No, JJ isn't here so we should wait for the next person to come out. I'll be fine."

Beth hesitated for a moment, but agreed. "So how is everyone doing in there?"

"They're relatively okay. We managed to profile our UNSUB a little so hopefully we can stop this bastard."

"How's Hotch?" She asked cautiously.

Rossi looked up to the younger woman with a sad expression on his face. "JJ took him to the hospital. It looked bad."

Beth didn't even have time to stop the tears from coming. She was't used to these stuff. She wasn't used to crazy men, blood and the person she was in love with being hurt badly.

"But he'll be okay, right?" Beth asked almost desperately.

Rossi sighed. "I don't know. Hopefully."

That was all he could say. Hotch had been gone by the time he came down so he hadn't seen for himself what shape he was in.

Both of their faces turned towards the house when the door suddenly clicked open and someone fell outside.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you're not too sad to be left hanging like that;) **

**Please leave a line or two and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey, sorry for being two days late with this. I just had a lot going on this weekend. **

**I hope you enjoy it! We're getting closer to the endgame.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Reid and Emily heard the scream from the hallway on the first floor. Since Emily was too weak to run and see what had happened, Reid went alone, walking slowly in case another set of traps would be rigged up. When he turned the corner he spotted Garcia lying on her side on the floor. Slowly he approached her, calling out her name in a faint first nail he saw was the one in her shoulder and he gasped as he saw even more when he turned her to face him. They were all rusty which would make the wounds ten times worse. With a shaky hand he reached out to her neck and when he felt that steady throbbing against his fingertips he allowed himself to breathe.

He tried to get her to wake up, but it was a hard task. Reid could vaguely hear Morgan and Will's panicky voices coming closer down the stairs. They were soon by his side, trying to wake the unconscious blonde. After a few more failed attempts she finally stirred.

"Can you sit up, baby girl?" Morgan asked as soon as she opened her eyes.

Garcia turned her head. "It hurts too much." She said, already with tears in her eyes.

"You have to try. We need to get you out of here." Morgan said.

Garcia sighed heavily and brought her uninjured arm to try to push of the ground. She knew that when she'd gotten into a sitting position they would expect more from her. They would expect her to stand, something she knew she couldn't do.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the loud voice startled them. "This was not a good ending for poor Penelope Garcia." The man snickered. "But I did tell her to dodge."

They waited with anticipation for him to tell them that it was okay to let Garcia out. And the permission came only a minute later. Morgan and Will helped Garcia up on her feet and let her support herself on them.

"What happened?" Emily asked when they entered the living room where she had now gotten herself up to one of the armchairs.

None of them wanted to sit on the couch since it was still covered in Hotch's blood.

"The bastard made us play dodgeball, only he shot nails instead." Morgan explained as they approached the door that had just clicked open.

"But you and Will are okay?"

"Yes, I only got balls." Morgan said.

"I got some kinds of plastic disks." Will said.

They were now by the door. Both dreaded to let go of Garcia because they knew that she didn't walk well by herself and the last time, when Rossi got out, there hadn't been anyone out there to help him.

"Hey, baby girl, we have to let you go now okay?"

Garcia took a steadying breath. "M'kay. I can do this."

She let go of the men and fumbled to open the door. When she gazed outside she was relieved to see Rossi and Beth. But the relief was short lived as when she took a step outside the pain took a hold of her again and her legs folded under her.

Morgan saw this, but there was nothing he could do since the door shut once more.

"She'll be okay." Will said to calm Morgan.

"She was so weak." Morgan said, sadly.

"But she is strong." Emily said. "She will fight to stay alive."

Morgan knew the brunette was right. After all, Garcia had survived being shot.

It wasn't long after that when the man on the speaker came on again, sounding more impatient to hurt them.

"Time to play some more." He said and seconds after a ball rolled into the living room. Morgan was quick to react and ran in the direction from where the ball had come.

Nothing. It was empty. He couldn't even hear someone running away. It was just all to calm and quiet. When he came into the living room again the others were all looking at him, expecting him to say something. He only shook his head and picked up the ball.

"I want Spencer and Derek to stand opposite each others and Will in the middle." The man announced.

Before obliging Morgan inspected the ball, knowing something was wrong with it if they were forced to play this game. There were no nails sticking out and nothing to suggest that it was a bomb. It looked like a regular soccer ball. Then something else would go wrong in this game. Something that would eliminate one of them.

Emily didn't get to play this game either, all of them suspected it was because she was still a little affected by the shocks or that he needed to keep her there for a little longer since she was his way to get them to do what he wanted.

The three men however lined up like they were told, not wanting anything bad to happen to their friend. Morgan was still holding the ball. He knew this game from when he was a kid. Charlie over the water, they had called it. A game where two or more people had to throw the ball to one another and a guy in the middle had to try and take it. None of them needed further instructions of how to play this game, but still the voice came on not long after they were in their places.

"Spencer and Derek will throw the ball to each other and it's Will's job to try and get the ball from the others. Have fun!"

Reid and Will looked at Morgan, waiting for him to throw the ball to Reid. Morgan did as what was expected of him and Reid caught it easily. The younger agent had never really been good at sports in school, but it was all about physics really so he managed to catch every ball and also throw it away for Morgan to catch it. Will in the middle was only looking at the ball, not really trying to catch it. If the ball just flew back and forth between the two BAU members nothing too bad could've happened. So he just watched for now, breathing in and out calmly.

"Fuck." they heard Emily's voice all of the sudden and Reid caught the ball, turning towards Emily who was now slumped in the armchair, cringing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked, although he knew she wasn't.

Emily tried to catch her breath before saying: "I think he wants you to catch the ball." She looked at WIll and he looked back at her apologetically.

He took a deep breath and nodded for Reid to throw the ball. Will jumped a little to try and catch it, but he didn't really try that hard or he would've made it. They were all tall and the ball didn't fly that high up into the air. The ball went back to Reid once more and Will stretched up his arm to try and get the ball. They could all predict that something would happen as soon as Will caught the ball, but what it was none of them knew. This was why Will was so hesitant to try and catch the ball, they all knew that. Though, their UNSUB was getting impatient and when Emily received yet another shock Will decided to catch the ball.

They were right. Something did happen. The ball opened the moment Will had caught it above his head. Morgan and Reid jumped away from him as thousands or millions of fire ants fell on Will, crawling all over his body, biting where they could. Will started jumping around, trying to rid of the ants. Reid was walking in their place to keep the pests from climbing up their legs, Emily just stared in shock, too tired to move but kept her eyes on the ants in cased they'd crawl up the armchair, and Morgan ran away to the kitchen, in search of insect spray. He found it under the kitchen sink and hurried back into the living room, quickly spraying wherever he saw ants. They started dropping off Will, and though many dropped dead, some also ran away across the floor to some safer place without a crazy man with deadly poison.

Will breathed heavily when they were all gone. His arms, and probably his entire body that was hidden by clothes, were covered in white pustules and it stung as hell. He'd been bitten by fire ants before, but that had been one bite at a time. This time his whole body was covered.

"Man, are you okay?" Stupid question again, Morgan knew it, but it was the only thing he could say.

Reid was already by Emily's side, checking on how she was doing and silently wishing that they would let her out soon too.

"I'll be fine if I can just put something on this." Will said, scratching every part of his body.

"He'll let you out." Reid said to Will without even turning to him, while removing a strand of hair away from Emily's sweaty face.

She looked at him and smiled almost reassuringly, as if she was okay. Reid turned around then, nervously, and looked at the other two. Will really did look bad.

"Did you know that fire ants actually are a variety of different stinging ants, 285 species in total. They bite to get a good grip and then sting to shoot the poison in. It can be deadly if..."

"As much as I love to hear you talk Dr Reid, Will here seems to be in serious need to relieve those itches." The man interrupted Reid.

Will was already on his way to the door when it clicked open and he could walk out.

* * *

When Garcia fell to the ground Beth hurried up to her to see if she was okay. There was a lot of blood that told her she wasn't and also she had trouble standing up when Beth was trying to help her off the ground. Since Rossi still only saw a big blurry mess over by the door, it was hard for him to navigate where they were and in turn help. He wanted nothing more than to help, but the blindness made it feel impossible.

He heard their voices soon and tried his best to walk over to them, putting one arm under Garcia's when he felt them next to him. Both of them helped Garcia over to the car, placing her carefully in the backseat. Beth took the driver's seat and Rossi the passenger's and they drove away.

Once again Beth broke all laws trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Garcia looked bad. She let out some whimpers from time to time and just seemed over all weak.

"We should call in SWAT." Rossi said after being silent for a long time.

Beth glanced at him. "Are you crazy? He'll kill them."

"No, he won't. His profile tells us that he's not a killer. He hasn't done it yet and therefore probably won't so I say we call them."

"NO!" Garcia suddenly shrieked out of nowhere. "He will shock her. The necklace gives her shocks every time we disobey him." Garcia breathed heavily, the rant taking her breath away.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We won't call anyone. I promise" Rossi said, trying to reassure her. When she saw that he meant it, she slumped back in her seat.

After that the car was filled with silence again until they finally reached the hospital the second time for Beth that night. Beth jumped out of the vehicle as soon as she'd put it in park and she called a nurse over, asking for two wheelchairs. The nurse did just what she was asked and Beth helped first Rossi into his and, with the help from the nurse, Garcia into hers.

The nurses eyed her suspiciously on the way into the hospital. It wasn't normal for one person to come in with three wounded people during one night. Maybe they should've chosen different hospitals, but they didn't want to take too much time dropping people off and getting back to the house.

So it came as no surprise when a police officer stepped into the waiting room as soon as Beth had made sure that Rossi and Garcia got the help they needed. She had just approached the receptionist to ask about Hotch when the officer called behind her.

"Miss, we'd like a few words with you."

* * *

He watched them with a sick smile on his lips. He liked watching them scared. Everything he read about this team had told him that they wouldn't give up without a fight, but right now it seemed like they had all given up. Maybe it was the threat of killing them all off that had them obeying everything he told them. And the fact that he would shock Emily every time they didn't do as he pleased. That had been a smart move from his side. If he hadn't they would've called the police already, not that they could've done much. His plan was too good not to work.

The blonde had gotten out now. She was hurt pretty badly because she hadn't had time to dodge all of the nails his nail gun had shot at her. It was quite fun to watch the woman scream and cringe in pain.

Then he had gotten too excited and impatient. He just wanted to get rid of them so he could get what he wanted. Therefor he had been quick to let Penelope Garcia out and move on to the the next game. A game he had played several times when the older boys had taken his backpack and thrown it to each other above his head. He had tried a lot harder to get his backpack back than this southern guy who just stood in the middle looking at the ball. Will just had to catch the ball and this whole game would be over. It had to be over for him to move on the the next one. They forced him to push the button and give Emily another shock. It was Will's fault of course and he knew it too. When Spencer Reid threw the ball again Will raised his hand in a lame attempt to get the ball. Not satisfying at all. This would take forever if he continued like that so he gave Emily one more shock. As soon as he had done that Will caught the ball and another button was pressed to release the millions of fire ants. It hadn't been that easy to get that many ants, but he had just loved the idea of them ever since one of the older boys pushed him into an ant nest. So he knew what Will was feeling right now and it was a glorious feeling to see someone else experience the same kind of pain. Through his glee he spotted the youngest of them running to Emily's side. He saw how much he cared for her and how she returned it. The whole sight warmed his heart. It just made everything a lot more perfect. In just an hour or so they would be his, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you can review it too! Especially now when you got a sneak peek of what the UNSUB wants:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know, I know, 1 week late, but had didn't expect how busy my life would me when the kidgouty out of school. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The sky was cloudy, not showing many stars on the dark sky. The moon was barely showing through the clouds either. The only light was from Rossi's house, but it was enough for Will to see the cars, the house and himself.

He pulled up his pant leg and saw the white marks. His whole body was itching, but he couldn't let himself scratch it, knowing that he would make it a lot worse.

Of course he had been hurt before so this wasn't the worst. This was only his skin which was affected and as long as he didn't scratch them open everything would be fine. Though it was easier said then done when feeling the need to scratch his entire body. It probably wasn't one single spot that was free from their bites. Garcia and Hotch had gotten worse so he shouldn't complain.

He didn't know how it would go for the three people left inside. Would they get less or more hurt? Would the last person left die? Maybe he wants a big grand finale and decides to kill that person whoever it might be. Reid, Emily or Morgan. He didn't know who would be next and to be honest he wasn't so sure if he even wanted to know because him knowing meant that someone else really had gotten hurt.

Thinking was the only thing he could do right now and his thoughts were all over the place. There was so many things to figure out, but it all just seemed impossible. He hoped that Kevin or Garcia would be up running soon so that they could do their computer thing.

Will glanced to the door. How had he managed to lock them inside the house? There was no way for them to open it, but the UNSUB could open it with a single click. He had to be in the house, but hadn't they checked the entire house while looking for Emily? So where was he? Will walked up to the big wooden door to inspect it, even if he knew that the UNSUB most certainly was watching him. If he hadn't wanted Will to do this he should have hurt him more.

Feeling around, without trying the handle, he wanted to know if it was nailed or what was used on it. Unless there were two of them, one who talked to them and gave them instructions and the other one who opened the door from the outside every time the first one said so, the door couldn't have been nailed.

Will sighed as he stepped back from the door, eyeing it suspiciously. What if it was electronically? Some people did have codes to unlock their doors so what if that was the answer. If it was, this guy must have worked on this for a long time so how did he manage to sneak into an experienced FBI agent's house undetected and how did he know that everyone would be there?

Will shook his head, all the thinking giving him a minor headache, but at least it distracted him from the itching feeling in his body. So he didn't want to sit down and do nothing again, thinking was much better.

When ten more minutes of endless thinking had passed, a pair of big headlights approach out of nowhere together with a loud noise of a motor running. It was either Beth or JJ and to Will's delight he saw those big blue eyes he'd fallen in love with through the windshield when the car was parked. JJ was quick to jump out of the car and run up to Will, throwing her arms around Will's neck and giving him an almost desperate hug.

"I'm okay, Jen. I really am." He assured her, stroking her blonde hair calmly.

"I was so worried." JJ said, letting out a relieved sigh.

True, her friends were still in there, but finally hugging her husband, the love of her life, made her a lot calmer.

"I know, honey." Will said and she looked up at him, pressing her lips to his, savoring this moment while it lasted.

When they had to pull apart, everything would go back to worry and stress.

"Where are you hurt?" JJ asked, letting go of his lips.

"The son of a bitch poured fire ants all over my body so I'm just a little itchy."

"Oh my God, we need to get you to a hospital." JJ gasped and turned around to go to the car, but Will tugged her back.

"First I need to do this again." Will said and pressed his lips to hers one final time before they together walked to the car.

* * *

Beth turned around to see a police officer standing in front of her. She gulped, swallowing her nerves before giving him a wide smile.

"Hello, officer, how can I help you?"

"We'd like to ask you some questions about the numerous people you've driven to the hospital this night."

"Numerous people?" Beth asked astonished.

"Yes, we have Kevin Lynch, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi and Penelope Garcia correct?"

"I only drove 3 of those people in." Beth tried to defend, but soon realizing that it sounded stupid even to her own ears.

"A nurse called us when you drove in here with Agent Rossi and Penelope Garcia." he said and Beth's eyes widened in surprise. How did they work this fast and also new that Rossi was an agent. "We need to know what's going on here. This does not look like simple kitchen accidents."

"Sorry, I have nothing to tell you. I need to get going again." Beth said walking away from him towards the exit, regretting that she hadn't had time to ask about her boyfriend's state.

"You're going to get more bodies?" The officer asked, halting Beth in her tracks. "I have to ask you to come with me to the police station for some questions."

No, she did not have time for that. Someone might come out really hurt and she wouldn't be able to help them. She turned around to face the officer, tears already springing to her eyes. If it had been one of the agents caught in this moment they wouldn't have cried, but she had never gone through anything close to this.

"I don't have time for that." She said, trying to hold her tears back which wasn't lost upon the officer.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked worriedly.

"I... I'm..." She didn't know what to answer.

Of course she wasn't okay, but she couldn't tell him everything that had happened because that might mean the death of Emily, Spencer, Derek and Will. No one would forgive her for that.

She took a steadying breath. "I'm okay, I just want to go home to my kids. It's been a long night."

The lie slipped of her tongue easier than she thought it would, but the officer eyed her suspiciously.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I have to ask you to come with me." He still pushed on.

Beth knew if she went they would break her and she would tell them so she couldn't go.

"No, I'm not gonna go. I'm going home now. Thank you officer." She prayed that it would work and started off towards the car that stood parked in the drop off and pick up zone.

She was just about to enter the car when the officer came up behind her again.

"I'm sorry, but you're forcing me to do this. You are under arrest..."

"On what grounds?" Beth asked baffled.

"The attempted murder of 3 people."

Beth just stared in shock as the officer handcuffed her behind her back, cursing herself for not seeing this coming.

The tears came quicker to her eyes now and when she blinked them away they rolled down her cheeks. She had failed.

* * *

They were now only three left and they felt that they were closer to an endgame, whatever ending that would be.

However, they wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The madman's voice came quickly on again, showing even more how impatient he was to hurt them.

"Poor Will." Was the first thing he said. "Those things really know how to bite." There was a chuckle before he continued. "Now, Spencer, go into the hall closet and take out what's in there."

Reid looked at the others before agreeing to what the man said, afraid that he would hurt Emily. What Reid found in the closet made a deep frown appear on his face. Barbed wire. What would they need this for? He just knew it couldn't be anything good.

"What did you find?" Emily asked, her voice weaker than earlier that night.

Reid took it out completely and went back into the living room to join the other two. He held it out in front of himself and everyone just stared at it while waiting for instructions.

"Great." The voice came back again. "Now, Emily take one end and Reid the other."

They did as he told them, somehow already having an idea what was going to happen. They all knew that he was playing children's games and they very much recognized this game where two people are holding a rope and a third has to jump over it.

"Now, Spencer and Emily, stand opposite each other with a little distance and start swinging that rope." He chuckled. "Derek, I hope you know how to jump."

Then he was gone, leaving the three remaining agents to play his games. They knew very well how to play it, but of course they were still hesitant to following these orders. Still, Emily and Reid started to swing the barbed wire in a nice even bow. Morgan stood next to Reid, just looking at the rope. He knew this would hurt him. As a kid he had never really been good at this, but he hoped knowing how to jump would help him a lot.

After looking at Emily one last time, especially at her necklace that was sure to give her a shock if he didn't participate right away, he jumped in, lowering his head every time the wire was above him and jumping every time it was beneath him.

Reid and Emily swung the wire in a pace that wouldn't be too fast for Morgan to keep up with or too slow to make the wire stop moving.

He did really well, but it got soon exhausting and he worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up. At one point he forgot to lower his head and the barbed wire brushed over his scalp, scraping away the skin and drawing blood. He hissed in pain, but continued to jump as to not harm his feet.

"Faster." A voice suddenly said. "Or Emily will be punished."

They all knew what that meant. Emily didn't want to swing the wire faster, not wanting Morgan to sacrifice himself before her.

"Do it." Morgan said calmly, waiting for Emily to up the speed together with Reid.

Emily still hesitated, but after a nod from Morgan that he was ready they swung the wire faster.

Morgan was in a good shape so he didn't get tired easily, but the wire kept scraping both his feet and scalp, making it hurt every time he touched the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue this forever and he was right. With the speed the wire had and his hurt feet, his knees buckled under him and he stopped jumping. Neither Emily nor Reid was ready for this and swung the barbed wire one last time, in the same rapid movement, hitting Morgan with full force.

Morgan only hissed in pain as the thorns on the wire pierced his skin like ten pins.

"Oh, God we're so sorry." Emily exclaimed in a worried voice.

"It's okay. This is what he wanted." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe he'll let you out now." Reid said with a hint of sadness.

If Morgan was let out there would only be Reid and Emily left to play this sick man's games.

"Not so fast." The man said suddenly. "Start swinging that rope again, this game isn't over until I say it is."

Emily carefully took the wire from where it was stuck to Morgan and backed away from him, taking her old position. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes." Morgan nodded as he stood up again. "Start swinging."

They did as their friend told them. Emily's eyes was on the blood on the floor from Morgan's feet and on the blood staining his shirt from where the wire had hit him. The wire wasn't done inflicting pain on the darker agent though. It scratched his arm now too when Morgan's jumping had caused him to move too far to the right.

This continued until his knees buckled once more and the barbed wire crashed into him again.

He was down on the floor and Emily and Reid let go of the wire. They could see that he was more hurt now, with more blood dripping down his scalp, arms and feet.

The voice didn't say anything after this time, the door just clicked open and Reid and Emily led him outside. When the door closed behind their friend they turned around and waited for further instructions, but they never came.

That didn't seem right. They knew that the UNSUB was impatient to hurt people now. But instead they heard a soft clicking, as if someone was walking down the stairs.

Emily clamped Reid's hand hard, trying to prepare herself for whatever monster would come towards them. Was this the next game? Something face to face? Neither one of them knew what would happen and they wasn't prepared to see their captor yet.

A small gasp escaped Emily's mouth as he walked around the corner and Reid was equally surprised. He was holding the remote, a clear sign that they would not fight back anytime soon, but still Emily released Reid's hand a little. They looked at each other and then back at the psychopath that had hurt all of their friends.

A wide smile spread on his face before he clapped his hands together. "Finally. I thought they'd never leave."

* * *

**A/N So they've now come face to face with the UNSUB. Great! **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have time:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm once again sorry for taking so long. I was on a vacation and my friend is here visiting which keeps me from writing that much. But here's another chapter. I hope you like it, I was very conflicted about it.**

**I'd like to thank AWChic for motivating me to get this done by sending me PMs. It's always highly appreciated since I can get a little lazy sometimes:P**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Beth had watched enough crime shows to know that the mirror in the interrogation room was only a mirror on her side and would hold some kind of detective on the other.

Her leg was shaking, which easily could be mistaken for guilt, but she hadn't done anything. Though she would have to do something soon. She just couldn't lie to the police so she would most likely be the cause of four deaths. The rest of the survivors would hate her and Hotch would definitely break it off if he ever were to find out.

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away angrily. At that moment the officer who had arrested her decided to enter the room. She straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, miss Clemmons." he said as he sat down opposite of her. He cleared his throat. "I don't believe you hurt those people."

Beth looked into the officer's eyes. "Then why the hell am I here?" Beth wasn't usually the one to curse, but it was almost absurd that they had brought her there if they didn't believe she was guilty of committing the crime. They couldn't arrest her on no grounds.

"I believe you know who did it, though," he said. He put a few files in front of him before continuing. "Kevin Lynch was shot, Aaron Hotchner fell hard enough to get pierced by whatever glass he landed on..." Beth cringed when hearing for the first time what had happened to her boyfriend. "...Penelope Garcia got pierced by nails and David Rossi almost got blinded. All this during one night. They're also all in the FBI and all but one from the same team. Now tell me where you fit in all this."

Beth gulped, forcing her tears to stay hidden. "Aaron Hotchner is my boyfriend." she choked out.

The officer seemed to scribble this answer down.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"I wasn't there," Beth said, honestly.

"Then who did this?"

"I don't know," Beth sighed, looking down at her hands. "Look, I've already told you more than I should. If I even breathe a word more about this the rest will die."

Beth let her head fall into her hands.

"And who are the rest?" The officer asked, staring intently at the woman who now refused to meet his eyes.

Beth thought long and hard about if she should risk telling him. She decided against it.

"If I tell you they'll die and I won't have that on my shoulder."

"We can help you." Beth shook her head. "Look, you said you have somewhere to be, but we can't let you go unless you cooperate." Beth looked up this time. "Whoever made this threat won't know that we know."

Beth exhaled a shaky breath. "Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and William LaMontagne are the remaining people."

"Where are they?"

"Trapped in a house. We couldn't get out until he let us."

"Who's he?"

"The man that's holding them prisoner and I have no doubt that he'll hurt them just as much as the rest, if not more."

"Why are you unharmed?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"He let me and JJ go together with the kids."

Beth finally stopped fighting the tears and let them flow freely down her cheeks.

Someone would definitely have her head for this one. Garcia had mentioned that Emily was now wearing a shock collar which made this whole situation a lot worse.

"Where is the house?" The officer wanted to know.

"I can't tell you. You will send someone there and all of them will die." Beth failed miserably at keeping her breathing calm.

"Then tell me what to do."

* * *

They couldn't stop staring at the young boy who stood in front of them. It was as if he would grow older and more like an UNSUB if they stared long enough. Emily's hand was in Reid's the whole time as the boy walked closer.

He was very thin without any visible muscles and would be very easy to overpower as soon as he let go of that remote. Emily followed him with her eyes and shivered when seeing the smirk on his face that probably would've been very cute if he hadn't just hurt all of their friends and was most likely going to hurt them now too.

"Hey relax, I'm not gonna hurt you..." The boy said as if he had read her mind. He walked past them and just when Reid was going to make a move against the boy, he turned around. "...unless you do something to provoke me." He held the remote in front of them to show exactly what he meant.

Reid stepped back and watched the boy putting the TV on and making himself comfortable on the bloody couch. He changed the channel until he found something he would like.

"Mommy, can you fix me some breakfast? I'm starving."

Both Emily and Reid were taken aback. What was he talking about? The boy turned around to look into Emily's eyes.

"Come on now, mother. You wouldn't want me to hurt you."

Emily shook her head, let go of Reid's hand and went cautiously into the kitchen to follow his orders. Maybe this would give Reid some time to talk to the boy and she could figure out how to escape.

When she was in the kitchen she looked through the cabinets and the fridge for something she could use in both the cooking and the escape. She didn't find much food suited for kids, being Rossi's house and all, so she decided to make him a sandwich with some kind of whole grain bread. The boy had to just live with it.

In the living room, Reid sat down in the armchair at a safe distance from the boy.

"What's your name?" Reid asked.

"Luke." The boy said without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"How old are you?" Reid asked again, more cautiously.

"14." The boy answered.

"Where are your parents?" Reid asked and this time the boy turned to face him.

"You are my parents."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. Now it is at least. Took me a while to find you."

Reid gulped and glanced down to the remote tightly clutched in the youngster's hand.

The boy turned back to the TV and Reid got busy with profiling his every move. The way he threatened to shock Emily and how he'd hurt all their friends without a teeny bit of regret made him think that he was a sociopath. He couldn't have any feelings if he had caused them so much pain without even blinking.

"Breakfast is ready." Emily's cold voice startled him.

Luke turned his head to look at his made-believe mother. With a wide grin on his face he stood up and walked straight for the kitchen.

"Thank you, mom." He said and stroked her arm as he passed her. "Are you coming?" Luke glanced back, daring them to do anything else than what he told them.

As for now they didn't, but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Maybe it was worth one shock if it would mean them getting out of there. The question was how fatal it could become. If he pressed down longer on the remote would it be enough to kill her? Most likely. If it meant that Reid would get out of there alive she'd do it right away, but she couldn't be that selfish. Reid would be too devastated and blame himself. No, Emily couldn't cause him that much pain and if they both did what they were told for now, Reid wouldn't get harmed.

Luke sat down by the kitchen table in front of his sandwich and Emily felt happy that he didn't complain about what she'd given him.

"Where is your breakfast?" He asked instead. "I'm not eating alone and you must be starving by now."

Emily sighed and made two identical sandwiches for Emily and Reid. They sat down opposite their young captor.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked after taking a bit of her sandwich, not breaking eye contact once.

The boy smiled. "You tell me."

"You're a neglected child." Emily started, taking in every reaction she could get from Luke. "Your parents didn't show you enough love. Maybe they were alcoholics or worked too much, but they didn't spend much time with you. You got bullied in school too and always felt alone." Emily continued to give the profile the team had set up earlier, only now she knew that their UNSUB in fact was a kid.

"If you knew why I'm doing this, why did you ask me?" Luke laughed.

"But if you only wanted me and Spencer to be your parents why did you have to hurt all our friends?"

"I studied you for a while and you were never alone except for when you went to the movies, but let's face it... I wouldn't be able to overpower you in an attack so I had to plan something bigger and when I heard about your christmas get together at Rossi's I knew it was the perfect opportunity."

"But how?" Reid asked, making the young boy's attention turn to him.

"Wow, I think it's enough with questions for now." Luke said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "What do you wanna do today?"

Reid and Emily looked at each other before meeting Luke's eyes again. "Maybe we could go to the park," Reid suggested.

Luke started laughing. "You're not leaving this house."

"You will never get away with this you know? People will come looking for us and you're just a little shit that anyone could take down." Emily regretted saying that immediately when she got a wave of electricity cursing through her body, making her limper on the chair and causing her to almost fall of.

"All you have to do is be nice to me and we won't have these problems," Luke said.

"Fuck," Emily said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? That's why you need to behave yourselves and follow my rules," Luke said.

"And what are the rules?" Reid dared to ask.

Luke sighed, "Why can't we just sit down and enjoy our meal for just one second without asking questions?"

He took the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Emily and Reid wasn't even halfway through their sandwiches, but neither one of them could eat more. Luke assigned Emily the job to clean the kitchen while the boys went back into the living room. When Emily was done ten minutes later she joined them and found that Reid looked paler than normal. Emily immediately got worried and her heartbeat seemed to quicken.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, but Reid just stared in front of him.

Luke looked at her with a wide grin. "You tell her, daddy."

Reid broke out of his stare and looked at his colleague. "He wants us to give him a little brother."

* * *

**A/N There you have it! More answers will come when Luke decides to answer their questions. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a line or two:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Finally finished the chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains M-rated stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Will had probably never felt as good as he did now when he finally got his entire body covered in Cortisone. It was a glorious feeling and it made him a lot more relaxed. JJ was by his side the entire time, not wanting to let go of him when they finally were back together. She needed to know that he was okay, which he insisted he was. It could've been a lot worse than this. Even if this was the strangest outcome of a game, it was also the mildest. They had thought that the games would escalate, but instead he came out with something that couldn't possibly kill him. Unless he was allergic to it, but he wasn't.

"You should go back to the house," Will said to JJ.

"No, I can't. I need to know that you'll be okay," she said, tightening her grip on Will's hand.

"I will be, promise," he said and put is free hand on his chest. "I swear on my own grave."

JJ hit his arm, "That is not funny. I was worried sick about the state you'd come out in."

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry." JJ leaned in and gave will a kiss. "Tell you what... They'll soon be done with me and we'll go together back to the house, alright?"

JJ nodded, "Okay."

* * *

It went faster than Beth had expected. They actually released her and she was quick to jump into JJ's vehicle to drive back to the mansion. Her worst fear right now was to find one of her friends dead outside since she had been so late to get back.

She only looked back a couple of times to see if anyone was following her and by the looks of it, no one was. To not get caught by the police again, she made sure to follow all the road laws. She just couldn't afford not to.

Beth was surprised when she got out on the road. Was the sun actually rising? Had they really been in that house the entire night? It seemed that way and if she thought about it, it felt as if they had been in there for much longer. Locked away from the real world. Since so many of them were let out, this had a much bigger chance of ending with most of them alive than of all those stories she'd heard about kidnapped women. They never ended well.

This hadn't either, though, for some. For Hotch. What the girl in the reception had told her didn't sound promising. He was really hurt and no matter how much she wanted to be there by his side, she had to pick up the next person who was bound to be outside the house by now. Unless JJ had already picked him or her up.

Beth made a left turn by the next red light and pulled into the smaller street that would lead her to Rossi's mansion. She shook her leg in anticipation and let out a breath of relief as she saw Morgan sitting on one of Rossi's rocks. Fortunately, he looked unharmed. When she got closer, she saw some blood trickling down his face, but that was it.

Hurriedly, she jumped out of the car and ran over to the older man. There was more blood when she came close enough, but he was still conscious at least.

"What happened?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm okay. Just some barbed wire," Morgan assured her. "We should wait until he sends Reid or Emily out."

"Where's Will?" Beth noticed that he had just mentioned the two agents and looked around as if she would find him.

"He's already out, got pissed at by thousands of fire ants." Beth's eyes widened. "Don't worry. He'll be okay."

"Well, I really think we should take you to a hospital. These wounds can get infected." Beth took a grip on his arm to try and pull him up, but he didn't budge. Instead he stared at her.

"No, I'm not leaving until I know that Emily and Reid are okay. I need to know that someone will be here to drive them to the hospital when they come out."

"Yeah, but that can take a long time and by then your condition might have worsened."

"I just have to take that risk," Morgan snapped and when Beth looked at him in fear he added, "He's impatient now. He's sending out everyone faster than before so I'm pretty sure that one of them will be out any minute now."

Beth nodded and went back to the car.

"Where are you going?" Morgan yelled after her.

"Wait a sec," she said as she climbed into the backseat and came out with a bunch of napkins and Henry's water bottle. "At least let me clean you up."

Morgan sighed, "Alright, as long as we don't leave you can do whatever you want to me."

"Thank you," Beth said as she poured some water on one of the napkins.

Carefully not to hurt him, she put the wet napkin on the wound on his head, but that still earned her a hiss of pain from Morgan. She moved it slowly as to not make it worse. It still stung like a bitch. She did manage to get all the dry blood away, and was ready whenever any new blood escaped. When the blood around was gone, she tore of a piece of the napkin and placed it on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where are you hurt more?" Beth asked, looking over Morgan's body.

Morgan leaned forward and pulled up his pant legs to reveal more blood. Beth gasped when she saw how much deeper the wounds on his ankles were. It would be harder to keep from getting infected, but she still tried her best to clean it. As Beth started with that he also pulled off his shirt and shoes where the others were.

A pair of really strong headlights appeared all of a sudden and Beth immediately felt herself relax, knowing it had to be JJ. But she was wrong.

The car stopped and out came the same officer who had arrested Beth earlier. Her whole body froze. Morgan would be so pissed that she had led the police to them. He would kill her.

* * *

They had to act quickly if they wanted to get out of there before being forced to have sexual intercourse. Emily looked desperately around herself for something that could help them, but came up with nothing. Luke stood up from the couch and expected Reid to do the same. Reid was too shocked to do anything. Sure, Emily was a very attractive woman and he felt some kind of protectiveness over her. He'd felt that way ever since her time with Cyrus. Still, this was something he couldn't go through with. He would've hoped that their first time would be special. Hell, Emily deserved that much. But now this Luke guy would force them to do it. Rape her. Or was he being raped too? Yes, none of them wanted to do it so both would get raped by a 15 year old.

Reid closed his eyes tightly. This couldn't be happening.

"Up," Luke said angrily.

"Shouldn't we get married first," Emily tried. "Sex always happens after marriage."

"In what century do you live in?" Luke asked with a dark chuckle. "Nowadays all couples get kids before they tie the knot. And you will too."

Emily gulped and her eyes turned to Reid, asking for an answer of how to get out of there. He had none either.

"And what if we refuse," Emily asked, standing her ground.

"You both know what will happen," Luke said, waving the remote in front of him.

Emily stared at the remote. Would she rather die than to have sex with Reid? No, that sounded harsh. Reid isn't that bad looking and even if she teases him a lot about the amount of information in his head, she thought he was really adorable. Now these last couple of hours he had really shown how much he cared about her. It was almost as if she saw the man in a different light.

"Then lead the way," she finally said and Luke's smile couldn't have been wider.

"I'm not stupid. You two walk first. We're going to the master bedroom." Luke said.

"Emily..." Reid looked at her bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Reid. This is just what we have to do."

Emily turned around quickly so that Reid wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. This was exactly what she had told herself every time she'd had to sleep with Doyle all those years ago. Although, this time it would be with someone she actually cared about.

Reid walked close to Emily, taking her hand as they walked up the stairs. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and he was starting to sweat. He was nervous and Emily seemed to be so confident. Was she really or was it just an act? Maybe she had a plan in which they wouldn't need to go through with it.

Emily had figured out a plan that made the previous sadness slip away. They would pretend to do it by covering themselves with a blanket. The boy would never be able to prove that nothing happened. Only if he did an examination, but he wouldn't do that. The pair came to a stop in front of the door, causing the younger boy to almost bump into them.

"What are you waiting for? Go in there and get to the love-making."

Emily slowly opened the door and stepped inside. When she saw the king-sized bed she got nervous herself. She was still the first one to sit down on the bed and slip under the covers. Okay, this could work if they both stayed under there. The covers were big enough to shield both of their bodies.

Reid looked at her with a big, clear question mark in the middle of his face. She motioned for him to come sit next to her and he hesitantly obliged, but when he was about to slip under Luke tugged on his arm.

"I want the covers gone," Luke said. "I need to make sure that you're actually doing it."

By Emily's wide eyes, Reid now knew why she had been so calm before and he had to admit that it would've been a great plan if Luke hadn't been smarter than them.

"Come on, Reid... Pull them away," Luke said and Reid did, showing just how Emily's leg was shaking under it. "Now I need you two to get naked."

"We would need some privacy. We wouldn't feel comfortable with you watching," Reid tried to talk some sense into him.

"I see what you two are trying to do... You want me to leave so you can pretend to do it," Luke said. "It doesn't work that way. Either you do it or you both die. Simple as that."

It was all that it took for Reid to start with unbuttoning his shirt.

"Reid..." Emily started, but was cut off by Luke.

"You too, mommy... Get on with it."

Emily looked to Reid again and he nodded his head, "Emily, we can do this. I don't want you to die."

Emily didn't want him to die either, but this was just so much pressure. Would they even be able to perform under it? There was only one way to find out. She started to pull off her dress, leaving her in only bra and panties. The cold hit her like a brick and she tried to shield herself as well as she could with her arms. She watched as Reid bent down to pull of his trousers and just when she had caught Luke's eyes with hers Reid came up in a force she would have never expected. He kicked Luke on the shin, making the boy stumble to the ground, but he was still clutching the remote and with one single push, Emily started screaming behind Reid who immediately got to her side.

It didn't stop as quick as it usually did and Reid started to panic over Emily's convulsing body.

"Stop it! She's had enough! Just stop it... I'm sorry! It won't happen again. We'll do it, I promise."

And then it stopped. Emily's sweaty body fell limp on the mattress and she struggled to open her eyes again.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Luke gritted out. "Or she will get fried."

"We won't. I'm sorry," Reid said without looking away from Emily's exhausted form.

"Please... Just get it over with," Emily choked out.

The last shock had been worse than all the previous ones and she had been sure that she would die.

Luke stepped away this time when Reid pulled of his pants and lay down next to Emily.

"Come on..." Luke said, creepily excited. "Kiss her."

Reid did, capturing Emily's lips with his and he was surprised by the feeling creeping up in his body. It was something he'd never expected in a million years and it left him wanting more. But not under these circumstances. To be honest, he didn't know how far he should go. Should they use tongues too, maybe kiss down her neck a little, or just get straight to it. Emily deserved better than straight to it though. He needed to make her comfortable first which was pretty hard with Luke's eyes on them.

Emily was too tired to do anything, but for some reason she liked what was being done on her. That kiss was amazing and if they were anywhere else she would've had a hard time to control herself. Not this time, though. It was easy to just lie there and wait until it was over, at the same time she was working out a plan to get that stupid remote from his hands. Just to stop thinking about that tingling feeling between her legs. Or maybe she should give in. It would hurt a lot less if she let herself get wet.

Reid was struck with an embarrassing feeling when he realized how hard he had gotten and how his erection was pressing against Emily's thigh. He almost wanted to pull away, but one look at Emily's neck made him remember that it would mean death for her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, softly in her ear.

"Yes, please just get it over with."

Get it over with. That's what she wanted and it didn't sound so bad. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could get out of there. So Reid started with pulling down his own underwear, freeing his erection, and continued with her panties. When he looked up to her, he saw that she had shut her eyes tightly.

"Em, I need you to look at me so I know that I'm not hurting you," he said and Emily opened them.

Reid was stunned. The only thing he could see in her eyes were love, which made what they had to do so much harder. Still, he dared go further and move his hand slowly down and stroke her. Slipping one finger between her moist folds, he knew that she was ready.

Emily couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips from the sensation and when she felt his tip at her opening she held her breath. This was really happening. They were really going to be forced to have sex and the worst part was that Emily's body was giving in.

As Reid finally thrust inside her, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He stayed that way to let her adjust and to keep from hurting her. It was first when she nodded that he started moving in and out. Slowly at first, but quickened after a while to help his climax to build because that was what Luke wanted. Luke. The boy was still in the room watching them with a smirk on his face. Reid tried to forget about him when he worked himself closer.

Emily was also close and prayed that Reid would come first to not have to go through the embarrassment. Any other day she would have been angry if the guy wouldn't let her come, but today she had no intention of doing so and she didn't. Only a minute later she felt the young doctor empty all his seeds inside her, but when he was about to pull out Luke reminded them once again that they weren't alone.

"Uh uh, I tell you when you can pull out. Don't want the sperm to escape." Luke seemed to look at his watch and waited two full minutes before he looked up at them. "Okay you're done. Put your underwear on and go to sleep."

Reid did what he was told and helped both himself and Emily to put it on before grabbing the covers and pulling them over the pair. He heard Luke walking out and let himself relax.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Emily.

"Me too," Emily said, but then smirked. "This was not how I'd planned our first time." Reid's eyes widened at her statement. "Now, sleep doctor. We needs our brains to be clear if we want to escape."

And so they did. They finally let themselves get some rest.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. It was a challenge to write, but I hope you're satisfied with it.**

**Please review, even if it's bad things:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morgan's reaction was instant, leaving his sitting position on the rock and walking towards the detective that had parked his car among all the other. Without even looking at Beth he was right in front of the slightly shorter man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Detective Williams. I interrogated Ms. Clemmons at the station 30 minutes ago." The detective explained.

Morgan turned to look at Beth, who gulped and held up her hands in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry, Morgan, but they arrested me at the hospital after dropping Penelope and Rossi off." Beth told him quickly. "I had no choice but to tell them."

"You could've refused to talk, asked for a lawyer, anything..."

"... And what? Leave you guys hanging here? You could've been a lot more hurt than you are and they said that if I told them they would let me go. I never told them where you were and I checked so I wasn't followed so I don't know how..."

"We tracked you with a GPS." The detective interrupted. "I'm expecting backup any minute now."

"You can't do that! He'll kill them." Morgan said, angrily. "Call your men back!"

"We're bringing a hostage negotiator... I swear we'll get them out of there. He probably won't do anything if he knows he's surrounded."

Morgan knew that the detective was right and he hated himself for admitting it and for not calling for backup himself as soon as he got out.

"Would you be ready to storm the house if needed?" Morgan asked, seriously.

"Yes, but we hope that this guy will go down quietly."

"Yeah, that's what we hope too, but he's smart." Morgan warned. "I'm not sure he would just want to come out like that."

A faint sound of sirens could be heard and all three turned in the direction of the sound. Beth's heart was beating out of her chest; she was so nervous about what would happen.

Morgan was also worried that their Unsub would stay true to his word and kill his friends if the cops showed up.

As the sound grew louder and louder, Morgan straightened his back and made himself look a lot tougher than he had these last couple of hours. He needed to be more confident now like an agent would look like and except for the cuts and bruises you would have never guessed that Morgan had been forced to play those horrible games

One thing he knew, though, was that their Unsub would've heard the sirens and now knew about his new intruders.

* * *

Reid didn't let go of Emily the whole time they slept and to be honest, neither one of them had ever slept that well. It was certainly something they could get used to and if they had a choice they would've stayed that way for a very long time, until all this drama was over.

However they didn't have a choice they realized when the door slammed open startling them awake.

"Someone called the police. Someone called the fucking police," he yelled.

Reid reluctantly let go of Emily's thin body and sat up in the bed, revealing his bare chest.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, tiredly.

He couldn't have slept for many hours if he still was this tired and Emily still didn't make any effort to get up. It was as if she had forgotten where they were. He smiled down to her exhausted body. He would let her forget for now.

"Your friends apparently want you to die,"

"Calm down, kid... How do you know they're here?"

"The sirens, obviously. A lot of them. They're here now and they'll want to negotiate." The boy shrieked.

They really had to have slept hard if they hadn't even heard the sirens. Emily still didn't move, or she pretended to sleep: Reid wasn't sure, but he hoped that she could stay that way.

"I'll come with you and tell them to get out of there," Reid said and pulled of his covers to get dressed."

"I want mommy to come too," Luke said , still very angry.

"Please, Luke, your mom is exhausted... Can't you let her sleep?" Reid almost pleaded, playing along in his game.

"No, I need her to be up! Wake her up!" Luke yelled, but Emily didn't move and neither did Reid. "I said: Wake her up!"

Without any warning Luke pushed the button, halting Reid's movements and waking Emily up with a violent shock running through her body. She sat up and breathed heavily. Her whole body ached and she needed time to gather herself before she felt ready to even try to speak to them.

"What... The.. Fuck?" She asked between breaths.

"The cops are here. You need to move your ass downstairs right now." He yelled at her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to get dressed.

When she did so, Reid continued with his own clothes until both of them were fully clothed and followed after him downstairs. Entering the living room, Luke furiously grabbed a chair and placed it by Emily, motioning for her to sit. She hesitantly obliged and sat down, still a little dozy from the last shock.

"Tie her up," Luke demanded from Reid, holding the same barbed wire that they'd used as a jumping rope, in front of him.

"I can't do that," Reid said, horrified.

"Would you rather see your lover die?" Luke asked.

Reid cringed and grabbed the wire, looking at Emily apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Emily exhaled, "It's alright... Just do what you have to do."

She closed her eyes hard when Reid started to bind her hands and feet to the chair and cringed when Luke told him to tie her harder. The thorns were cutting into her skin, immediately drawing blood, but it was a hell of a lot better than frying to death.

Reid was soon done and got away easily with just handcuffs to the chair. Even if the 14 year old had wanted them to become a family, he showed that he despised women more and loved to humiliate them. First with the shock collar, then bossing around in the kitchen and then the barbed wire. Reid didn't get any of that; he never got hurt. Had the mother been a lot worse than the father?

Luke paced the living room, running his hands through is messy hair all the time. He suddenly stopped and went to the hall closet to search through all the purses and coats that hung there. Emily and Reid shared a confused look, wondering what the kid was doing.

He came back with a phone. They didn't know who owned the phone, but they did know that it was one of their team member's. They weren't prepared when the flash from the phone went off and Emily was forced to look away from the blinding light.

Luke smiled contently to himself as he continued to press some buttons.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, curiously.

"I'm sending a photo to the rest of your team. I know someone will get it and they'll know how serious I am."

He pressed one final button and they could hear two different signals from the closet which meant that at least two people wouldn't get it. Obviously the majority wouldn't since they were put in a hospital.

"This wasn't supposed to turn out this way," Luke said and threw the phone on the couch.

"What did you think would happen? Did you really think you'd be able to keep us here forever?" Reid asked.

"They were supposed to be too scared to do anything and then we'd be left alone."

"It doesn't work that way, Luke," Reid said.

"Why us?" Emily asked. "How did you find us?"

"On the TV. You were on the news after being held hostage at a ranch or something. You looked to be so strong and fit to be parents." Luke started before beginning to pace again. "When I heard about your christmas party here I started as a paperboy on Rossi's street. I learned when he usually wasn't home. Then one day when I threw the paper on his front yard I hid on his porch so when he went to get it I snuck in. I got to learn his alarm code so as soon as he went on a case I could prepare."

"How did you lock us in?" Reid asked.

"The door can only opens from the control room I set up in a room I noticed Rossi never visited. I was close to getting caught but I let a rat loose so his attention was else where."

"But you cut a whole in the floor?" Emily asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, that was probably the hardest part, but I thought the idea of someone falling through the floor was hilarious. That I did during your latest case. And since he barely had gotten home before the party he didn't notice it." Luke chuckled to himself.

"And all this because your parents didn't care? But we do Luke." Emily said as sincerely as she could, hoping that he would be upset enough to fall for a loving mother.

"What?" Luke looked up at her.

"We care about you. We love you." Emily explained further. "My biggest dream was to have a kid and now I get two," Emily looked down at her still flat stomach.

"Do you really mean that?" Luke asked and lowered the remote control.

"Yes. You've given me all I've ever wanted and now I really don't wanna leave this place." Emily forced some tears into her eyes and Luke approached her, starting to untie the wire.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't think you loved me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Luke said sadly.

"It's alright honey. The most important thing is that we're together."

Reid looked carefully at Emily and when Emily pulled the young boy into a hug and Emily nodded, he jumped out of his chair, still with one arm stuck on it, and grabbed the remote from Luke's hand. Emily swung the boy around and pressed him into the chair. She hesitated for a moment before taking the barbed wire to tie him up, but not as hard as she had been tied. When that was done she helped Reid to get loose too. Luke kept trashing around in his chair, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You told me you love me! You don't do this to your own kid!" He kept screaming.

"Luckily, you're not our kid then," Emily said with a smirk.

"Well, too bad for you..." Luke stopped moving, breathing heavily. "There's a bomb in the hall closet that will go off if I don't reset it every hour."

Reid's eyes widened and ran to check if it was true. His face fell when he stared right into the big numbers displayed on the bomb. 00.02.00. Two minutes left and then they'd all die.

"We gotta get out of here," Reid yelled to Emily who immediately ran to his side and saw what he'd discovered.

"Oh my God," Emily gasped.

"His computers," Reid said. "Come on we have to find it."

Reid left Emily and ran around opening door after door. Emily joined him when they only had one minute and 30 seconds left. They couldn't find the room anywhere on the bottom floor and continued to the middle one.

They stopped abruptly on the second door when they heard Luke yelling that it only was 20 seconds left.

"This isn't gonna work." Emily said and ran back downstairs with Reid close behind.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Disable it."

They reached the closet. 10 seconds left and it was ticking down. Emily took a hold of the red, blue and yellow wire and contemplated which one she she should cut, but she was unsure if she dared too. She quickly ruled out the red one and when it was only 4 seconds left she took a shot at the blue one.

She cut it, but to her surprise the bomb continued to count down. It didn't explode or stop.

3

2

1

Reid pulled Emily into a tight hug and they both closed their eyes when the bomb hit 00.00.00.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. It's very close to the end.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
